marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadpool (Unproduced Series)
Deadpool was an unproduced series. Had it been made, it would have been the first to focus on the character. FXX ordered an animated adult action-comedy series based on Deadpool. Brothers duo Stephen and Donald Glover would have serve as showrunners, executive producers, and writers. Jeph Loeb and Jim Chory would have also executive produced. The series, never given an official title, was being produced by Marvel Television in association with FX Productions and ABC Signature Studios. FXX had ordered a single series comprised of ten episodes.FXX Orders Adult Animated Comedy The Untitled Marvel's Deadpool Series from Marvel Television and FXP at Marvel.com FX CEO Jon Landgraf said that Donald and Stephen were working on it with a crew while Donald was shooting the ''Han Solo'' film. Donald would have been making both this series and ''Atlanta'' at the same time. He said of the series, "It'll be really different from the movies. It's animated and they're live-action, but also it has a different tone and editorial voice as evidenced by Donald and Stephen Glover, who have their own voice and tone. We really wanted to make something that was distinctly different from the movies."DEADPOOL Animated Series 'Distinctly Different' From Movies, Has 'Own Voice and Tone' at Newsarama The animation studio Titmouse, Inc., who previously worked on , created an eighty-second video of test footage for the series that was ultimately rejected. The footage had Deadpool taking on a gang of well-armed thugs at an industrial park. The footage has leaked online but is continually pulled down. It features fully finished animation with transitional pieces, set to audio from the ''Deadpool'' film. The company was turned down and the series was assigned to Floyd County Productions, who produce ''Archer'' for FX.Watch Rejected Test Footage from the Cancelled Deadpool Cartoon at JoBlo FXX eventually decided not to go forward with the Deadpool animated series by Donald Glover and his brother Stephen. They released a statement citing creative differences between the station and creative team. "Due to creative differences, FX, Donald Glover, Stephen Glover and Marvel Television have agreed to part ways on Marvel’s Deadpool animated series. FX will no longer be involved with the project. FX and Marvel have an ongoing relationship through our partnership on Legion, which will continue." According to sources, Marvel Entertainment did not agree with the Glovers' vision for the series based on scripts written by Stephen. The Glover brothers were set to write a ten-episode season/series. They were to serve as showrunners, executive producers, and writers aboard the series with Jeph Loeb and Jim Chory serving as executive producers. It is expected that if the series should get picked up elsewhere that neither Glover will be involved. In a series of tweets, since deleted, Donald released a fourteen-page script for the series clarifying that he was not too busy for the series. It was rumored that his time was full with his work on Atlanta and the numerous films he acts in. The script, for an episode titled "Finale", is likely something he came up with after the cancellation as it makes specific references to FX shutting down the series as well as recent current events. In another since-deleted tweet, Stephen joked that an episode featuring singer Taylor Swift was the reason for the cancellation. He said, "There definitely was a Taylor Swift episode. It was HILARIOUS. And it was definitely the last straw lol." He also said of the series, "wasn’t too black … But we definitely wanted to give ''Rick and Morty a run for their money, and I think that we would have." Unfortunately, FXX decided not to go forward with the animated series. They released a statement citing creative differences between the station and creative team. "''Due to creative differences, FX, Donald Glover, Stephen Glover and Marvel Television have agreed to part ways on Marvel’s Deadpool animated series. FX will no longer be involved with the project. FX and Marvel have an ongoing relationship through our partnership on Legion, which will continue." According to sources, Marvel Entertainment did not agree with the Glovers' vision for the series based on scripts written by Stephen.https://www.cbr.com/fx-cancels-animated-deadpool-series-donald-glover/ FX Cancels Plans for Deadpool Animated Series] at Comic Book Resources It is expected that if the series should get picked up elsewhere that neither Glover will be involved.FXX Not Moving Forward with Animated Deadpool Series from Donald Glover at Comingsoon.net In a series of tweets, since deleted, Donald released a fourteen-page script for the series clarifying that he was not too busy for the series. It was rumored that his time was full with his work on Atlanta and the numerous films he acts in. The script, for an episode titled "Finale", is likely something he came up with after the cancellation as it makes specific references to FX shutting down the series as well as recent current events.Deadpool: Donald Glover Leaks Script Responding to Cancellation at Comic Book Resources He questioned if racism was a contributing factor in the cancellation. "All the writers were black. And the references were pretty black too. I heard they went over the lunch budget ordering Jamaican food at least once a week. It just feels like everyone wants something different, but no one wants to do anything different to get it. Doesn't Marvel have enough feel-good minority shows everyone supports but doesn't watch? I mean, I think our show woulda been funny. I just wanted a place to be honest. And I guess that place is Freeform." In another since-deleted tweet, Stephen joked that an episode featuring singer Taylor Swift was the reason for the cancellation. He said, "There definitely was a Taylor Swift episode. It was HILARIOUS. And it was definitely the last straw lol." He also said of the series, "wasn’t too black … But we definitely wanted to give ''Rick and Morty a run for their money, and I think that we would have."Taylor Swift Episode Was 'Last Straw' For Deadpool Cartoon at ''Comic Book Resources Live-action Deadpool actor Ryan Reynolds expressed his lament at the series' cancellation. He said, "I would’ve loved to have seen what he did with that."This Story Has Already Stressed Ryan Reynolds Out at The New York Times Deadpool creator Rob Liefeld was asked about the project expressing regret that it would never be made. He said of Donald Glover, "I thought the whole thing was brilliant," and also, "But I mean, I mourn the loss of that entire project. Donald is a genius, and I'll always wonder how that would have worked out. But Marvel says: 'Rob, good things are coming.' And good things have always come, so I'm gonna believe them and hang on for dear life."'Deadpool' Creator Rob Liefeld 'Mourns the Loss' of Donald Glover's Series at Variety On August 3rd, 2018, FX CEO John Landgraf was at the Television Critics Association and spoke about the possibility the series would get revived. "I think that Marvel will revive it, because they have the rights. They own the IP and they have the rights to do an animated adult series based on any of the X-Men characters, and based on Deadpool specifically. They didn't want to do the show that Donald and Stephen Glover wrote. We would have done show that Donald and Stephen wrote, but it wasn't our decision. When Marvel decided not to do that show, we parted company with them as did Donald and Stephen. Now it's totally up to them Marvel whether they hire someone else to do a different show."FX Chief on Futures of 'Deadpool,' Louis C.K., 'Feud' and 'American Crime Story' at Variety References Category:Deadpool (Unproduced Series) Category:Unproduced Media Category:Non MAU